Lo siento
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Secuela de No tengas miedo Él estaba afligido por obligarla a pelear pero a ella le recriminaba pues no era su culpa, no dejaba de ser ese alguien por quien lo amaba AU, linea de tiempo después de la batalla contra Genesis y la saga FFI Pareja Endo x Aki


**Hola amigos, vengo con la secuela de "No tengas miedo", esta vez son los sucesos entre la derrota de Genesis (Y también con el fin del instituto Alien) y la saga del FFI, bueno exactamente a una semana después de haberse librado ese partido final… Y no, no hubo emperadores de la oscuridad y esas mamadas pues eso a mi criterio hizo cansino el final de la saga aunque eso fue un buen partido para librar a Kazemaru y a los otros del control del último fragmento del meteorito.**

**Como lo mencioné anteriormente sería un AU**

**La pareja es Endo x Aki… Natsumi es buen personaje pero a mi criterio fue una tsundere que vio de menos a los del equipo pero que al menos les tuvo confianza y los apoyó, sobre todo con Endo y no le veo sentido que esté con él (Pocos momentos no sirven a mi criterio) pero tampoco no es que sea una mala del paseo, tiene sus virtudes y sus defectos que al menos el pobre Endo sabe soportar muy bien, jejeje (Su comida es del asco)**

**Que lo disfruten, Yuzu y fuera**

.

.

.

El portero y la primera asistente del Raimon se encontraban recostados en el pasto de uno de los riachuelos dando como vista una cancha, era de aquellas en los que en el pasado Endo entrenaba con los niños de primaria pero ahora era sitio para que entre ambos niveles educativos, primaria y secundaria entrenaran para sus respectivos torneos y campeonatos.

Los dos jóvenes estaban recostados sobre el pasto con las manos entrelazadas (Aunque ninguno de los dos adolescentes se había percatado de ello, y en caso de que lo hiciera no parecía molestarle), observando el cielo nocturno y las estrellas que brillaban en él.

-Aki…- El castaño de bandana naranja fue el primero en romper el silencio, su voz era suave y lenta y a la entrenadora como portera suplente su manera de pronunciar su nombre le sonó como un susurro.

-¿Qué sucede Endo-kun?- Fue su respuesta, su voz en un tono un poco más alto.

-Lo siento.- El portero giro su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, por unos instantes se vio reflejado en esos hermosos orbes verdosos- Por dejarte jugar en lugar de Tachimukai y forzarte a hacer algo que tú no querías y…

-¿Te refieres a qué jugué como portera y tuve que usar la mano fantasma una y otra vez para detener a Hiroto y a los demás?- Se hizo referencia a las vendas que cubrían sus manos (Sobre todo la mano derecha) como a un parche que tenía en la mejilla izquierda a lo que Endo en silencio asintió

-Deja de disculparte.- Le dirigió una mirada severa la cual se fue suavizando unos segundos después- No fue tu culpa, no había más opción, ¿Recuerdas?

Endo en aquel quería retornar a proteger el arco pero Aki con su mirada determinación decidió ponerse la camieta verde con naranja y juró ante sus amigos que trataría de proteger la portería, después al recibir un balonazo que impactó su rostro cayó en un estado de shock donde el esférico le ocasionaba un miedo horrible y obviamente Endo como los demás hicieron manos a la obra para levantar su moral y despertar su valor.

Después Aki usó aquella primera técnica con la que dio comienzo a todo esto, con la que el Raimon dio inicio a sus aventuras y claro los chicos tuvieron que sufrir absolutamente durante ese partido contra Genesis y poner fin a los planes de venganza de Seijiro Kira y acabar con el instituto Alien, y claro la que más se expuso fue la joven gerente que después de años luego del accidente de Ichinose volvió a patear y atrapar un balón y usando esa simple técnica de la que aparentemente se creía que no era nada ante el enorme poder de Hiroto y sus huestes.

Obviamente a nuestro querido portero le carcomía la culpa y el arrepentimiento de haber forzado a su amiga a revivir aquel trauma con el balón pero Aki demostró tener su valía a pesar de haber sido su primer partido con el Raimon y de esa forma superándose a si misma y ser participe de una sufrida pero lograda victoria de un 5 a 4.

Pero aún así a Endo le dolía mucho…

-Pero si hubiera sido sabio… -. Esta vez fue el pobre portero quien interrumpió- Si no hubiera sido tan idiota nada de eso te hubiera pasado.

Aki levanto su abdomen de manera que estuviera con la espalda contra el césped al igual que él. Levanto su mano izquierda a la altura de su cara, y suponiendo lo peor, Endo cerró sus ojos mientras se preparaba mentalmente para un fuerte dolor en su mejilla y posteriormente para un largo sermón.

Sin embargo, dicho dolor nunca llegó, abrió sus ojos lentamente, justo a tiempo para ver como una de las suaves y blancas manos de la chica entraba en contacto con su la piel de su rostro, no como una bofetada, para el asombro del capitán y portero del Raimon, sino como una caricia.

A pesar de estar asombrado por la repentina muestra de afecto de la primera manager, el joven de bandana naranja no dijo palabra alguna para objetar y simplemente dejó que aquella bella mano, la cual nunca había llegado a notar que oliera tan bien a pesar de estar algo vendada, siguiera trazando el contorno de su mejilla izquierda.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado sin que ninguno de los dos hubiera dicho alguna palabra, bien podían haber pasado unos cuantos minutos, o también podía ser que ya estuvieran así desde hace horas, pero Endo ya había decidido que podría quedarse así por el resto de sus días, solamente sintiendo la mano de la pelinegra rozándose contra su cara, mientras las estrellas del firmamento resplandecían sobre ellos y los únicos sonidos que se oían eran aquellos del cantar de los grillos y las respiraciones de ambos porteros.

-Disculpándote no vas a cambiar nada-. Al final fue ella la que rompió un silencio que le pareció eterno pero inesperadamente placentero- Si no fuera por ti y los dichos, no hubiera tenido el coraje suficiente para demostrar que más que ayudarlos era capaz de pelear en el equipo, al volver a jugar futbol al lado de Ichinose y Domon y sobre todo estar ahora cerca de ti ahora en la cancha luchando a tu lado como al lado de los demás-. Aquellas palabras se enterraron dentro del castaño como dagas.

El joven guardameta no supo que responder, así que simplemente agachó la cabeza, esas palabras le habían afectado más de lo que creyó y el hecho que vinieran de alguien a quien él apreciaba tanto no las suavizaba en absoluto, al contrario, hacían que la presión invisible ubicada en algún lugar de su pecho se incrementara.

-Pero a pesar de eso no te culpo-. El aludido levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su atesorada amiga sonriéndole- Ni yo ni los demás te culpamos, ¿Sabes por qué?

Le sonrió con ternura mientras el castaño estaba ruborizado

-Porque te quiero Endo, desde que te conocí comencé a admirarte y a quererte.- No le dio oportunidad de replicar porque siguió hablando- Y cuando tú quieres a una persona nunca lo dejas de hacer, sin importar cuanto se lastime- Una sola lagrima descendía por uno de sus verdosos ojos

-Endo, durante cada partido nosotros hemos sufrido por ti en la misma cantidad en la que tú has sufrido por nosotros con tal de lograr la victoria, pero jamás hemos dejado que eso arruine la relación que todos compartimos, simplemente nos remendamos entre nosotros y seguimos adelante, ni siquiera lo nuestro, es más, me ayudaste a superarme y eso se agradece

Por mucho que el joven de bandana naranja intentara contenerse, después de oír las palabras de su amiga simplemente no pudo soportarlo más, y sujetándola por los hombros, rompió a llorar.

-Yo lo siento tanto-. Su voz sonaba entrecortada y tenía dificultad para pronunciar las palabras, antes de que Aki pudiera darse cuenta el chico había enterrado la cabeza entre sus hombros

Manchando de lágrimas, estaba la parte del hombro del chándal deportivo de Raimon que por cierto cubría aquella camiseta blanca con su corbata verde y falda negra escolar, es decir aquel vestido que solía llevar comúnmente.

-Está bien, está bien-. Le susurraba en el oído mientras sus manos se posaban en su cuello y sus dedos se cerraban en el cabello castaño del desconsolado muchacho- No importa lo que hayas hecho, no tengo nada contra ti, te seguiré queriendo sin importar lo que pase.

Su cabeza descendió de su hombro hacia su pecho, donde finalmente se acomodó entre su mentón y clavícula, su respiración seguía siendo irregular pero ignorando eso Endo parecía haber recuperado la compostura

-No merezco ser su capitán… Ni te merezco a ti

Quedó un poco sorprendida por las palabras dichas por su amigo, pero nada de eso logro superar la sorpresa que se llevó cuando unos momentos después de abandonar su cuello con la cabeza, la miró directamente los ojos, enlazo sus dedos y finalmente acercó su cara para que sus labios se encontraran en un beso.

Ninguno de los dos supo si había sido de duración corta o larga, lo que si sabían es que lo disfrutaron, más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, y cuando a duras penas consiguieron separarse, se miraron inmediatamente, deseosos de repetir la acción, y así lo hicieron varias veces, hasta que se tuvieron que separar debido a la básica necesidad del aire

-Endo, ¿A qué se debió eso?- Preguntó ella, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas e intentaba apartar la mirada del chico quien hace poco le había otorgado su primer beso el cual ella no tuvo ni la más mínima intención de rechazar.

-Fue un agradecimiento.- Respondió mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, su rostro igual de rojo que el de ella, la diferencia era que el no intentaba apartar la mirar, de hecho, estaba intentando hacer que ella lo mirara- Por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por el equipo.

Aki se encontraba apunto de decir algo más cuando Endo volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión que las anteriores, el portero del Raimon se levantó un momento para poder acomodar sus piernas de manera que cada una quedara a un lado de su cadera y después uso sus manos para aquellas pertenecientes a la de la primera gerente sobre su cabeza, sin embargo, ella las soltó y las envolvió en su cuello. Se besaron una vez más y cuando se separaron él fue el primero en hablar

-Te amo, Kino-san.

-Yo también, capitán.

Después de eso los jóvenes miraron a su alrededor, la cancha estaba sola, un balón estaba en la zona de la portería y obviamente intacto… Su amor era de dos tipos: El primero era el más común y el otro era cuando el balón estaba en medio de la ecuación sin mencionar la portería a lo cual los dos jóvenes se miraron y se dispusieron a entrenar con tiros desde el área.

Era competencia de cual de esos dos locos era mejor portero aunque tuvieron que turnarse los guantes una y otra vez… Primero Endo, luego Aki… Un tiro del uno y una atajada excepcional del otro, quizás Aki en poder no estaba a la altura de Endo pero con él a su lado como amigo, novio y quizás hasta rival le daban fuerzas para al menos superarse nuevamente, de hecho la virtud de Endo era que el entusiasmo contagiaba a cualquiera que estuviese a su lado y en efecto eran las fuerzas necesarias para retornar al campo de juego.

Nunca era tarde para demostrar de que estaba hecha… Algo tarde pero habría que ganar las fuerzas necesarias para una próxima vez.


End file.
